El amor no tiene barreras
by Darrinia
Summary: Brittany Pearce es una joven de 24 años que vive en NY con sus mejores amigos, Sam y Blaine. Ella nació sorda y eso hace que le cueste hacer nuevos amigos. Lo que no espera es conocer a la chica de sus sueños en el momento menos deseado...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Esta historia la iré publicando conforme la escriba, no tengo calendario. Es similar a una idea que ya escribí y publiqué con otra pareja, pero va a ser algo diferente...

CAPÍTULO 1

Me llamo Brittany Pearce, tengo 24 años y vivo en Nueva York con dos amigos, Sam (que es mi mejor amigo) y Blaine (que es el otro mejor amigo de Sam pero que yo me llevo también muy bien con él). Nos conocimos en el instituto y enseguida comenzamos a tener una gran relación. Bueno, para ser sincera, costó un poco debido a que soy sorda desde que nací. Sin embargo, ellos se esforzaron y aprendieron el lenguaje de signos para poder comunicarse conmigo... Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente que hicieran eso por mí a pesar de que no me conocían. Vivimos con mi gato, Lord Tubbington. Lo quiero mucho a pesar de todo lo que hace... Ha montado un laboratorio de drogas en mi habitación.  
La verdad es que somos inseparables, aunque a veces creo que deberían hacer su vida sin estar tan pendientes de mí. Vinimos a la gran ciudad con 18 años y ellos apenas han salido a fiestas, conciertos, teatro o cine porque no les puedo acompañar. Me entristece pensar que Sam querría ver actuar a Blaine en Les Miserablés (tiene un pequeño papel en la obra, su primera gran oportunidad después de ser el coro en muchas obras) pero no ha ido por no dejarme sola... ¡Ni que me fuera a pasar algo! Por su parte, Sam es modelo y por suerte puedo disfrutar de su trabajo... He ido a varios de sus desfiles y sesiones de fotos.  
Sólo espero que el futuro nos tenga algo preparado que haga que todo merezca la pena... Quiero que seamos los tres felices y encontremos el amor que durante tanto tiempo se nos ha negado ya que ninguno ha tenido una relación que dure más de unos pocos meses.

Hoy salimos a correr los tres a Central Park. Nos gusta mantenernos en forma. De repente noto que Blaine me agarra el brazo para llamar mi atención. Me vuelvo y veo que me dice que ha visto a una compañera de trabajo y quiere ir a saludar, así que Sam y yo le acompañamos. Cuando nos acercamos, veo que la joven se pone a hablar con mi amigo... Sin embargo, al moreno no le interesa mucho ella, ya que no aparta la mirada del chico que está sentado junto a ella. Es guapo y entiendo que mi pequeño unicornio se sienta atraído por él. Lo que me llama la atención es la otra chica que forma parte del pequeño grupo que está sentado tomando el sol. Ella tiene una melena morena y ondulada, con ojos negros, piel bronceada y una sonrisa encantadora. Me quedo observándola un momento y mi mente se queda en blanco, no puedo pensar en nada que no sea ella... ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado así? No me gustan las etiquetas, pero me siento atraída tanto por hombres como mujeres. Eso permitió que hace años tuviera algo con Sam, pero no fue nada importante, al final quedamos como lo que realmente somos, buenos amigos. He tenido un par de relaciones con mujeres, pero no he encontrado a nadie que me haga feliz, al menos hasta ahora. Pero yo no he perdido la esperanza, algún día conoceré a mi media naranja... ¿Y si es esa chica?

De repente, siento la mano de Sam. Me presenta a los tres chicos, se llaman Rachel, Kurt y Santana. Al parecer, la primera es Fantine en la reedición de Les Miserablés en Broadway, la misma obra en la que Blainy interpreta a Enjolras. Yo me tuve que conformar con ver la versión cinematográfica (gracias a los subtítulos) pero preferiría ver a uno de mis mejores amigos sobre un escenario. Lo único que me queda es pedir es que en algún momento de su carrera tenga un papel en el cine.

Veo como se sientan los chicos, así que decido hacer lo mismo. No me gustan mucho estas situaciones, no me entero de las conversaciones y me siento incómoda. Por la cara de la morena, ella también está aburrida. Me gustaría entablar conversación con ella y que no se sintiera tan apartada de la conversación que Blaine está manteniendo con el chico y la castaña. Sam me indica que están hablando del musical, de cosas que sólo ellos entienden. Respondo con mis manos, confesándole que me atrae la chica morena, para que intente ayudarme a comenzar una conversación. El rubio sólo sonríe, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento atraída por nadie... ¡Qué demonios! Hace mucho tiempo que ni siquiera quiero conocer gente nueva, por lo que es toda una novedad para él. Gracias a Sam puedo comenzar a conocer a la chica. Es una actriz, ha realizado algunos anuncios y cortos, pero está esperando una oportunidad. Yo le cuento que soy profesora de guardería en un colegio para sordos. Me encantan los niños y siempre quise dedicarme a ello. Me siento una privilegiada por dedicarme a algo que me gusta mucho. Se lo digo con palabras, porque puedo hablar. Sin embargo sólo lo hago con las personas que no conocen el lenguaje de signos, cuando tengo las manos ocupadas o no me puede ver la persona con la que quiero hablar.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Sam está un poco incómodo, que preferiría estar ligando con la otra chica, Rachel. Él siempre ha sido el más ligón de los tres, es muy atractivo y tiene un gran corazón. Por su parte, Blaine atrae a las personas porque es adorable y todo un caballero, pero liga más con chicas. Se siente mal cada vez que tiene que rechazar a una, pero es un unicornio y no puede engañarse con ello. Yo he sido siempre la que más problemas he tenido. No puedo ir sola a una cita salvo que la persona sea capaz de comunicarse con el lenguaje de signos. Me gustaría poder hablar con Santana sin su intervención. ¡Ya lo tengo! Saco mi teléfono y le indico que puede unirse a la conversación de Blaine, Rachel y Kurt. Él sonríe porque entiende mi gesto. Le tiendo mi celular a Santana y le digo que escriba lo que quiera decir.

Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ha pasado media hora y todos nos despedimos, deseando encontrarnos en otro momento. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que he conocido a una chica que me gusta mucho mientras llevo ropa deportiva y estoy un poco sudada... Genial Britt, ¿no podías ir maquillada, con minifalda y unos buenos tacones?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: PELÍCULAS Y PALOMITAS

Hoy es viernes. Los chicos de nuestra edad salen a divertirse. Sin embargo, nosotros no. En estos momentos estoy tumbada en el sofá, tengo mis piernas encima de Sam y un bol lleno de palomitas en mi tripa mientras vemos X-Men en la televisión. No es una película que me guste mucho, pero a Sam sí y cuando venga Blaine del trabajo veremos una de las que nos gustan a él y a mí, así que le dejé elegir a él.

La verdad es que debo reconocer que me encanta estar así con mis amigos. Sé que cuando B venga buscará un sitio en el mismo sillón que nosotros. Tenemos más, pero nos gusta tener contacto entre nosotros. Además de que sólo tenemos un recipiente para las chucherías.

La luz de la entrada se enciende cuando aun quedan 5 minutos de película. El moreno ha llegado. Levanto la vista y lo que me encuentro me deja congelada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no viene sólo. Rachel, Kurt y Santana vienen con él... ¡Mierda! Y yo con un pantalón de deporte, una camiseta vieja de Sam que uso para estar cómoda en casa y el pelo recogido de cualquier manera con un par de horquillas... ¿Es que esta chica nunca me va a ver arreglada? ¿Cómo ligaré con ella si lo mejor que vé de mí son mis pecas?

Me incorporo mientras saludo a los invitados. Ellos hacen un gesto con la mano. Tierno, esa es toda la conversación que tendremos... Sam va a la cocina con Blaine... Vale, ahora hasta mis amigos me ignoran... ¿No pretenderán que inicie una conversación? Me doy cuenta de que ellos también están incómodos y no saben como actuar... Estoy acostumbrada a eso, nadie sabe como tratarme al principio... Les dedico una sonrisa esperando que se sientan mejor pero no funciona. Así que decido hablar.

– Samy... ¿Puedes venir?

El aludido viene tras unos segundos y pido explicaciones. Me dice que el moreno necesita ayuda. Yo respondo mediante el lenguaje de signos que yo me encargo de las tareas de la cocina y que él entable conversación con los invitados para que no se sientan incómodos.

Me dirijo a la cocina y allí está Blainy preparando palomitas, sandwichs y refrescos para todos. Se ve un poco nervioso... Desde Sebastian no lo había visto así... En fin, supongo que debo ser buena amiga y ayudarle a conquistar a Kurt... Cuando me ve me sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla... Es verdad, al venir acompañado ni siquiera me había saludado. Es tan adorable cuando está nervioso... Entonces me hace una pregunta que me deja sorprendida, quiere saber si me gusta Santana... A Sam se lo dije para que me ayudara, pero a él no se lo mencioné y sé que el rubio no se lo dijo porque siempre ha sabido guardar secretos, supongo que me conoce mejor de lo que pienso. No le he mentido nunca y no va a ser la primera vez, así que le confieso que me atrae. Sonríe y me anima a que me lance... Muy bien, unicornio, ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no puedo hablar con ella? Decido no responderle y coger una de las bandejas que ha preparado para llevarla a la sala.

No se como ha pasado, pero he acabado sentada al lado de Santana. La película que estamos viendo es Pretty Woman... Wow, no pensé que Rachel y Kurt se aliaran con Blainy para ver esa... A mí no me gusta... Así que hoy veré dos películas que no me gustan... Genial... ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

La verdad es que la película me aburre y empiezo a sentirme cansada, hoy ha sido un día largo para mí. Hemos ido de excursión con los niños. Los hemos llevado a una granja para que vieran animales, muy bonito si no te toca ir detrás de todos ellos para que no se separen del grupo o hagan alguna cosa indebida con los animales...

De repente noto que unas suaves manos me intentan despertar... ¿Cuándo me dormí? Abro los ojos y veo a Santana que me mira con dulzura. Veo que le da un codazo a Sam que está a su otro lado también dormido y se sobresalta. No sé que le dice, pero el rubio sonríe... Vale, se pone a traducir... Santana le ha dicho que si quiero ir a hacer otra cosa con ella, que también se aburre con la película... Un momento, ¿Quiere estar a solas conmigo?

Le cojo la mano y la dirijo a mi habitación. Nos tumbamos en mi cama y ponemos el portátil de manera que podamos verlo las dos. Le enseño las opciones que tenemos para ver y se decide por ver un capítulo de House... Interesante elección... Me acomodo mejor junto a ella y entonces siento que no es necesario tener una conversación con ella porque me siento bien con el simple hecho de sentirla a mi lado...

Ella me acaricia la mano mientras vemos el capítulo, la verdad es que se siente bien... No sé que hacer, siento deseos de besarla pero es pronto y no me atrevo. Además, si me rechaza puede que los tres se aparten de nosotros y no quiero arriesgarme. No es sólo mi felicidad la que está en juego y Sam y Blaine ya sacrifican mucho por mí.

Cuando el capítulo acaba se levanta de la cama y va al escritorio. Coge papel y boli y escribe algo...

"Quiero aprender el lenguaje de signos para poder hablar contigo"

Vaya, eso me sorprende.

– Vale... Yo te puedo enseñar... ¿Qué palabra quieres aprender?

Ella vuelve a escribir:

"Brittany"

Me siento en una nube... Me encanta que la primera palabra que quiera aprender sea mi nombre. Le muestro como es y ella imita mis gestos...

– Muy bien.

La animo, para que escriba una segunda palabra.

"Amigas"

Le indico como se dice en lenguaje de signos y cuando lo aprende hace algo que me gusta. Me señala a mí y luego se señala a ella para terminar gesticulando la palabra amigas... ¿Quiere ser mi amiga? Asiento con la cabeza para que sepa que estoy de acuerdo y nos abrazamos.

Pasamos un rato más enseñándole a comunicarse conmigo cuando de repente mira la puerta. Se pone triste y me mira diciéndome adiós con la mano. Ahora lo entiendo, debieron llamarla sus amigos. Salgo con ella de mi habitación y me despido con un beso en la mejilla de ella y con la mano de Kurt y Rachel. Cuando cierro la puerta mis amigos se me quedan mirando con picardía... Será mejor que me vaya a la cama antes del interrogatorio. Me despido de ellos y me acuesto dispuesta a dormir, más feliz que hace unas horas... Eso seguro.

N/A: Hola! Nadie ha dejado comentarios... Espero que no dudéis en dejarlos porque quiero seguir subiendo la historia aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: CONOCIENDO A MI NUEVA AMIGA.

Estoy en clase con los niños, faltan cinco minutos para la hora, por lo que ya hay varios padres entrando a buscarlos. Me despido de cada uno de ellos con las manos. Todos los de mi clase son sordos o sordo-mudos. La guardería en la que trabajo se encarga de niños con necesidades especiales que no pueden integrarse en un colegio tradicional. No sólo están mis pequeños, hay chicos ciegos, con enfermedades psicológicas... Para muchos puede ser triste pero para mí es bonito ver que ellos tienen esperanzas y un futuro por delante...

En ese momento entra Santana. Sé que no viene a buscar a ninguno de los niños, viene por mí. Eso hace que sonría sin motivo aparente. Ella se sienta en uno de los pupitres con una niña pequeña, castaña con unos ojos grandes y verdes. Ella empieza a gesticular y yo tengo que traducirle a la morena lo que dice. Es un amor, le pide que dibuje con ella y la latina simplemente lo hace, sin protestar... Veo que le gustan los niños, cómo a mí.

Cuando todos los niños se van salimos a dar un paseo. Sigue aprendiendo lenguaje de signos y me sorprende porque ha buscado información y ha aprendido algunos sin mi ayuda. Eso me hace pensar que quizá piensa en mí más de lo que imagino. Me siento inmensamente feliz por eso.

Llegamos a un parque y nos tumbamos para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde. No es un día muy caluroso, pero no necesitamos ropa de abrigo. Pasamos un rato mirándonos sin decir nada, me gustaría saber que piensa...

Siento un montón de mariposas en mi estómago cada vez que me mira. No puedo describirlo. A su lado estoy feliz.

Mi teléfono vibra. Tengo un mensaje. Es Sam, dice que está preocupado porque no he ido a casa. En ese momento se me ocurre una idea.

– Santana, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – Ella asiente. – Verás, Sam lleva meses queriendo ir a ver a Blaine en el musical y no ha ido por mí. ¿Te importa llamarle y decirle que estás conmigo y que vaya al teatro?

La morena vuelve a asentir y yo le paso el teléfono. Me quedo mirando como gesticula mientras habla por el móvil. Me sonríe y cuelga. Escribe algo y me devuelve el celular. Yo leo su mensaje.

"¿Eso significa que tenemos tu apartamento para nosotras solas?"

Le digo que si y nos levantamos para llegar a mi hogar. Cuando entramos la morena se pone a mirar entre todas las películas de la sala hasta dar con una que le gustara. Se sienta a mi lado y la verdad es que no le hacemos mucho caso. Estamos en una nueva clase de lenguaje de signos. Santana parece muy interesada en aprender. Después de un rato le digo que ya es suficiente, no es bueno que le enseñe demasiado de golpe si quiere retener lo que aprende. Es mejor poco a poco. Decidimos jugar a un juego. Queremos conocernos mejor por lo que cada una escribe 10 preguntas para que la otra responda con sinceridad. Cuando las dos acabamos, intercambiamos los papeles. Me dispongo a contestar a sus preguntas.

1- ¿Dónde creciste?

Ohio

2- ¿A qué instituto fuiste?

Carmel

3- ¿A quién le diste tu primer beso?

Aunque parezca increíble, Blaine.

4- ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?

Tres, con Sam y dos chicas

5- ¿Con quién fue la más larga?

Samantha, era una chica del instituto.

6- ¿Con quién perdiste la virginidad?

Sam, teníamos 16 años.

7- ¿Película favorita?

Breakfast at Tiffany's

8- ¿Color favorito?

Morado

9- ¿Serie favorita?

Arrow

10- ¿Cómo conociste a Sam y Blaine?

El primer día de instituto. Poco después me sorprendieron con que habían aprendido algo del lenguaje de signos y empezamos a hablar, son los mejores amigos que puedo llegar a soñar.

Volvimos a intercambiar los papeles y leí sus respuestas, estaba emocionada por lo que me diría a la última pregunta que le había escrito.

1- ¿Dónde estudiaste?

McKinley, Ohio

2- ¿A qué clubes pertenecías en el instituto?

Glee Club y Cheerios

3- ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?

Quinn

4- ¿Tu primer novio? Novia

Quinn

5- ¿Tu primera vez?

Quinn

6- ¿Dónde conociste a Kurt?

Glee Club

7- ¿Cómo conociste a Rachel?

Glee Club

8- ¿Tu mejor virtud?

Sinceridad

9- ¿Tu mayor defecto?

A veces soy un poco vengativa

10- ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

…

La miré confundida, no había respondido a la pregunta que más me interesaba. En ese momento me dedicó la más maravillosa sonrisa antes de juntar sus labios con los míos. ¡Nuestro primer beso! Acerco mi lengua a sus labios porque quiero explorar su boca. Ella me permite entrar y nuestras lenguas se encuentran. No puedo pensar en nada que no sea lo bien que se sienten sus labios, lengua y boca, lo dulce que es todo y, sin embargo, el calor que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Recorro su cintura con mis manos para acercarla más a mí. Quiero todo de ella pero sé que no es el momento. Siento que necesito respirar y me separo lentamente de ella. Nos miramos a los ojos, no necesitamos nada más. Verla sonreír es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Ella se separa y escribe en un papel.

"Claro que vamos a tener una cita, pero la prepararé yo. Me gustas mucho y quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo. Tú sólo preocupate de estar preciosa (aunque no es muy difícil)"

La miro después de leer la nota y la veo muy feliz. Aún queda mucho para conocernos, pero la conexión que tenemos es increíble.

– Por esta vez te dejo preparar la cita... Pero la próxima es mía... Tú también me gustas...

Vuelvo a juntar mis labios a los suyos. Sabemos lo que sentimos y lo que queremos la una de la otra. Sólo será cuestión de tiempo, de que nos conozcamos mejor y compartamos momentos juntas. Hay dudas que tengo sobre sus respuestas y sé que ella querrá preguntarme cosas de lo que he escrito. Pero sé que todo va a estar bien...

Después de unos cuantos besos se enciende la luz de la entrada y nos separamos. Blaine me guiña el ojo mientras arrastra a la habitación a un confundido Sam.

Santana me indica que es tarde y que se tiene que ir. Yo la acompaño hasta la puerta y me despido con otro beso. Cuando se va, cierro la puerta y corro a la habitación del rubio donde están mis dos mejores amigos y me tiro en la cama con ellos. Les cuento con todo lujo de detalles lo que ha pasado entre Santana y yo. No necesito que me digan nada, puedo ver que son felices por mí. Aunque ejercen su papel de amigos sobreprotectores y me dicen que quieren hablar con Santana. Sé lo que le van a decir, pero los dejaré, sólo para que se sientan bien. Son mis amigos y los quiero mucho, sé que todo quedará en palabras, son incapaces de hacer nada a nadie, aunque creo que debo avisar a mi amiga.

N/A: Gracias por vuestros comentarios. A santanatorres ya le respondí por mensaje privado pero a los otros dos no puedo, por lo que agradezco por aquí:

Nay-M, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste... Es una historia muy tierna y con un final muy bonito... Espero que te siga atrayendo. Besos

Gabu: muchas gracias. Claro que la voy a seguir, lo que pasa es que al no ver ningún comentario al principio me quedé un poco triste :( Besos

No dudéis en dejarme más... Besos


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola a tod s

No puedo responder a vuestros mensajes, por lo que muchas gracias a vikalto, gabu y nhdl18 por vuestros comentarios. Me animan a seguir con la historia...

Gabu, tú pides y yo cumplo tus deseos, para que veáis la importancia de vuestros mensajes... (lo he convinado con otra petición que me hicieron en el foro en el que también la publico).

En cuanto a Faverry... No tengo planeado que salga Quinn, pero todo puede cambiar si se me ocurre una buena idea...

Disfrutad del capítulo...

CAPITULO 4: SEAMOS REALISTAS

Suena el despertador y lo apago de mala gana. Me doy media vuelta y me dispongo a seguir durmiendo cuando me acuerdo del motivo por el que madrugo hoy. Tengo que preparar mi cita con Brittany. Estoy muy ilusionada con eso. Tengo algo muy bonito preparado. Salgo de mi habitación y veo a mis amigos desayunando ¡Genial! Así yo puedo robarles comida y tengo algo menos que hacer y aprovecho el tiempo para que todo sea perfecto con mi chica. Como era de esperar, Berry protesta cuando le quito una tostada...

Ellos se van porque tienen no sé qué ritual de belleza juntos... A veces pienso que son gemelos y los separaron al nacer.

Estoy eligiendo la ropa que llevaré a la cita cuando suena el timbre. Me sorprendo porque al abrir me encuentro con Blaine y Sam. No los esperaba. No creo que su visita sea algo bueno...

– Hola chicos... Lo siento, pero mis compañeros de piso no están...

– No venimos a verlos a ellos, queremos hablar contigo, es sobre Brittany. – Me dice el rubio, por lo que me asusto.

– ¿Ella está bien?

– Si, no te preocupes. No es nada grave. Sólo queremos intercambiar unas opiniones contigo. – Responde el moreno.

Les acompaño hasta la sala y les ofrezco una taza de café, algo me dice que esto va para largo.

– Britt nos ha contado lo que ha pasado entre vosotras y quiero que te quede claro que nos alegramos mucho por las dos. – Dijo el Hobbit. Esas palabras no me gustan mucho... ¿Dónde está el 'pero'?

– Bueno, yo la quiero mucho. Todavía es pronto para utilizar la palabra que empieza por 'A' pero creo que vamos por el buen camino.

– Eso es genial, de verdad, pero no sé si te has parado a pensar lo que va a ser tener una relación con ella... – Comenzó a decir el otro chico... De verdad que son desesperantes.

– ¿Por qué no decís de una vez lo que me tenéis que decir y os dejáis de tanto rodeo. – Propuse.

– Brittany es sorda... – Comienza a decir el más bajo.

– ¿De verdad? No lo había notado.

– Deja de atacarnos y escúchanos, por favor. – Dice Evans.

– Santana, sé que ahora tienes la sensación de que somos el enemigo, pero déjame decirte que si estamos aquí es para evitar que os hagáis daño... Sé que no eres tonta y puedes intuir a lo que hemos venido. Queremos asegurarnos de que entiendes lo que supone tener una relación con Britt antes de que lleguéis a más. – Añadió Anderson.

– No voy a jugar con los sentimientos de Brittany si eso es lo que os preocupa. Me gusta mucho. No le haría daño por nada del mundo... Podéis estar tranquilos por eso.

– Sabemos que te gusta y que no le harías daño, al menos intencionadamente. No te voy a negar que le pregunté a Kurt sobre ti. – Eso me asustó, ¿qué le habrá dicho Porcelana sobre mí? – Me dijo que podía confiar en ti y voy a optar por creer en su criterio. El problema es que no sé si eres del todo consciente de lo que te puede afectar a ti. Quiero asegurarme de que elijes la opción correcta.

– Ahora sí que no entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Brittany hace una vida casi normal, pero su sordera le impide disfrutar de ciertos aspectos. Desde que venimos a Nueva York hemos intentado compartir con ella todas sus experiencias, lo que nos ha permitido darnos cuenta de que hay cosas que resultan duras. No podemos ir al cine o a una discoteca con ella. Es muy difícil relacionarnos con personas desconocidas porque ella se siente excluida de las conversaciones que se puedan dar. ¿Vas a renunciar a algunos aspectos por ella? ¿Estás dispuesta a compartir todo con ella y no sólo lo bueno? – Preguntó Blaine. Entonces me di cuenta de cuanto la quieren y lo protegida que está con ellos. Son capaces de privarse de cosas por quedarse con ella... Ahora me doy cuenta, por eso me pidió que llamara a Sam y le dijera que fuera a ver Les Miserablés. No lo había hecho por Britt y eso le dolía a ella.

– Creo que a ella no le gusta que seáis tan protectores con ella...

– Claro que lo sabemos, pero ahora yo te pregunto... ¿Saldrías con Rachel a un lugar en el que sólo pueden entrar mujeres sabiendo que Kurt se va a quedar sólo en el apartamento? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Entiendo tu punto, Hobbit.

– Ahora que lo entiendes, ¿Estás dispuesta a tener una relación con Brittany a pesar de todo? – Preguntó el ojimiel. Vaya, sí que es pesado el chico.

– Voy a hacerla feliz, de eso no os tenéis que preocupar...

– En ese caso, no te molestamos más. Ya sabemos lo que queríamos saber... bueno, una última cosa. Si le haces daño, no vivirás para contarlo. – Dijo el rubio. Vaya, me habría asustado si no fuera porque su expresión no acompaña a lo que acaba de decir... Me alegra que Brittany tenga unos amigos así. La quieren y la protegen... Creo que yo debería hacer algo...

– Un momento, ya que estamos, podríamos hablar un poco más... De Kurt y Rachel.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? – Preguntó Boca Trucha.

– ¿Qué intenciones tenéis con ellos?

– Bueno... A mí Rachel me atrae y quiero conocerla, pero no sé si llegaremos a algo más que amistad. No quiero hacerle daño, ya le dije como están las cosas y creo que fui claro con ella. Espero no herir sus sentimientos.

– Vaya, pensé que sentías algo por ella. Me alegro que seas sincero con ella. Sólo espero que no sufra.

– Haré todo lo posible por no causar ningún daño.

– Muy bien, pero si lo haces te las tendrás que ver con Snix.

– ¿Con quién?

– Snix, es mi otro yo. El que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a sus amigos... Cualquier cosa... Y tú, pequeño Hobbit... ¿Qué me dices de Kurt? – Un momento... Esa sonrisa estúpida que acaba de poner, ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y esa mirada brillante... ¡Bien hecho Porcelana! Lo has enamorado.

– No tienes motivos para preocuparte, tampoco le voy a hacer daño.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Vale, sí, lo admito. Creo que me estoy enamorando de él. Es tan... perfecto.

– Vale, enano. No quiero que me cuentes tus sueños pervertidos... Prefiero que los hagas realidad en el trasero de Hummel.

Me despido de ellos, la verdad es que me han dado qué pensar. Pero algo tengo muy claro. No me voy a alejar de mi rubia...


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Feliz navidad a todos... Siento que este capítulo sea corto y que sea algo más flojito que los anteriores, pero no quiero que tengáis que esperar hasta el jueves o viernes para otro...

CAPÍTULO 5: LA PRIMERA CITA

Ya me he preparado para la cita que me ha preparado Santana. Me he puesto un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas, ajustado hasta la cintura y con un poco de vuelo. Tiene un buen escote, quiero impresionar a mi chica. Lo acompaño con una chaqueta roja. Llevo tacones y me he maquillado, resaltando mis ojos. Sin embargo necesito una segunda opinión... Le preguntaré a Sam, supongo que él me dirá si me ve sexy. Salgo de mi habitación y le pregunto. Me dice que estoy bien. Buff, ¿en qué momento pensé que el rubio era la persona más adecuada para aconsejarme de moda? Supongo que lo hice porque pensé que al ser heterosexual podría juzgar mejor si se sentía atraído por mí. Busco a Blaine y le pregunto lo mismo. Me dice que estoy super hot y que hasta él ligaría conmigo, pero que cambiaría de acera a todos los chicos gays y mujeres heterosexuales del planeta si me pusiera la chaqueta azul en vez de la que llevo para que combine con el color de mis ojos. Vuelvo a mi cuarto y cojo la chaqueta que me recomendó el moreno... Tenía razón. Ésta queda mucho mejor.

Blaine entra en mi habitación y me dice que Santana me está esperando. Cuando salgo la veo. Lleva un vestido ajustado rojo que le queda perfecto. La saludo con un beso en los labios y nos vamos. Blaine y Sam se despiden de nosotras con una sonrisa sincera... ¿Qué ha pasado? Hace mucho que no se portan así con uno de mis ligues... Así que decido preguntarle a mi acompañante cuando salimos de casa.

– Santana, ¿has hablado con los chicos sobre nosotras?

Ella me mira sorprendida y me dice que la han visitado esta mañana para aclarar unas cosas y quiere saber como lo descubrí. ¡Lo sabía! Le explico que los conozco, sé que me protegen y que no les gustan ningunas de mis parejas antes de saber que van en serio conmigo y que están dispuestas a luchar por nuestro amor a pesar de que no puedan hacer determinadas cosas conmigo. Ella me confiesa que le ha gustado saber que me quieren tanto y que se ha asegurado de que Blaine cuidará de Kurt. Le digo que no debe preocuparse, mi amigo es una de las mejores personas que conozco y que el castaño es muy afortunado.

Llegamos a una de las muchas salas de arte que tiene Nueva York y pasamos un rato viendo una exposición de cuadros llenos de colores vivos y formas extrañas. Ella ha buscado algo que puedo disfrutar, me alegra ver que ha pensado en todo. Pasamos una hora allí, disfrutando del arte y comentando las obras allí expuestas. No separamos nuestras manos en ningún momento, a pesar de que puedo observar que algunas personas nos miran raro. Ellos son los que tienen que lidiar con sus prejuicios, no yo... Además, como mi amigo Blaine dice, su prejuicio es sólo ignorancia... Ellos son los ignorantes, no nosotras. Supongo que mucha gente en nuestra situación preferiría ser discreta, pero la vida me ha enseñado que debo enfrentarme a las limitaciones que me pone la gente, si no lo hiciera, jamás habría salido de Ohio y no habría encontrado mi trabajo soñado. Así que para incomodarlos un poco más, beso a mi chica. La verdad es que lo hago de manera dulce y casta, tampoco quiero causar la tercera guerra mundial. Ella me dedica esa sonrisa que tanto amo cuando nos separamos. Vaya, ya lo puedo decir, me estoy enamorando. Ahora sólo me queda esperar el mejor momento para proponerle hacer lo nuestro oficial...

Después vamos a un restaurante. De primero comemos una ensalada de queso y frutos secos, está deliciosa. Luego nos sirven muslo de pato confitado y de postre, tarta de chocolate. Acompañamos todo con vino y una agradable conversación.

Descubro muchas cosas de ella. Entre otras cosas me habla de Quinn, desde que me respondió a las 10 preguntas me preguntaba quien era. Resulta que fue su novia hace unos años. Era la capitana de las Cheerios en el McKinley. Al final la relación se deterioró y acabaron rompiendo, aunque aun son amigas.

Ella me pregunta por mi primer beso, se sorprendió mucho que fuera Blaine... Le cuento que el pobre estaba hecho un lío con su sexualidad y yo decidí aclararle las cosas de la mejor manera que se me ocurrió. Ahí descubrió que era gay y desde entonces ha sido un precioso y orgulloso unicornio... También pregunta por Sam y le explico que fuimos pareja durante 5 meses en el instituto, antes de conocer a Samantha. Fue mi primera vez, y yo la suya. A día de hoy seguimos sin habernos arrepentido. Mi mejor amigo, alguien que estará conmigo por siempre y sé que no me fallará, fue con quien perdí mi virginidad, eso para mí es mejor que habérsela entregado a alguien que amé y luego desapareció de mi vida. Luego le hablo de Samantha y Patty, mis dos ex novias. Una estuvo conmigo en mis años de instituto y la otra en la universidad. La verdad es que amé mucho a las dos, pero las cosas no funcionaron. Las recuerdo con cariño, pero nada más.

Después de cenar, nos vamos a su casa. Rachel y Kurt han ido con Sam y Blaine a una discoteca, aprovechando que yo estoy ocupada. Nos sentamos y ponemos la televisión, aunque no le prestamos atención. Utilizamos nuestro tiempo en otra nueva clase de lenguaje de signos y luego una sesión de besos. La cosa va subiendo de temperatura pero no queremos precipitar las cosas. Nos separamos y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sujeta mi mano con cariño. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto. Podría hacer esto toda mi vida.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me quedé dormida? ¿Quién me toca? Abro los ojos y me encuentro a Sam y Blaine. Me dicen que es hora de irme a casa, que ellos ya van allí. Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Santana... Que tranquila y bonita se ve dormida. Sonrío al pensar que puede que no sea la única vez que la vea así. Me despido de Rachel y Kurt antes de marcharme con mis amigos. De camino a casa les pregunto por sus citas... El rubio me dice por enésima vez que no sale con la joven y que sólo son amigos... Lo conozco, puede que se engañe a sí mismo, pero a mí no. Sé que siente algo por Rachel pero tiene miedo de dañarla. No ha sido nunca bueno en el romance. Sin embargo, mi unicornio me dice que ha besado al castaño y que él le ha correspondido. Se le ve tan feliz por ello... Me alegro tanto por él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan ilusionado con algo... ¿Debería pedirle a Santana o Sam que me ayuden a hablar con Kurt para asegurarme de que lo va a hacer feliz?

Sólo espero que avancemos pronto los dos en nuestras relaciones, creo que ya va siendo hora de que encontremos la felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: EXCURSIÓN A LA PLAYA

Las cosas entre Santana y yo van muy bien, llevamos 4 meses conociéndonos. Estamos muy enamoradas. La verdad es que me desespera un poco a veces que vayamos tan lentas, pero sé que es lo mejor para que nos vayan bien las cosas. Eso no quita que cada vez que nos encontramos, sienta que hay miles de mariposas en mi estómago y un cosquilleo recorra mi cuerpo con cada una de sus caricias. Cuanto más nos intentamos resistir, más fuerte es el deseo.

Hoy ha decidido llevarme a la playa, así que estoy en casa esperándola. Blaine y Kurt vendrán con nosotros, algo así como una cita doble... Me alegro tanto por ellos también, sé que mi mejor amigo es muy feliz, lo que me pone contenta a mí también. Veo al moreno ir de un lado a otro preparando cosas, está nervioso, me ha dicho que planea declararse por fin a Kurt y pedirle ser una pareja... Le ha comprado un colgante por si acepta, el otro día fuimos los dos a elegirlo... Anderson-Hummel... Suena bien, aunque no tanto como López-Pierce...

¿Pero qué...? ¿Acabo de ver a Sam pasearse por la casa en calzoncillos? Vale que a veces lo hace, pero Santana y Kurt están a punto de venir...

– ¡Sam! Por favor, vístete que no quiero que te vean así, nuestros amigos vendrán en cualquier momento.

Él sonrió y me dijo que se vestirá en el momento en el que reconozcamos que son más que amigos. Miro a Blaine, sé que el va a dar el paso, pero yo de momento no lo voy a hacer, tengo miedo de ser rechazada... Menos mal que el moreno sabe que hacer y se encarga del asunto, no sé que le ha dicho, pero la cara del rubio cambió de color y desapareció de mi vista. Me vuelvo para preguntarle y me dice que las amenazas funcionan siempre con él mientras me guiña un ojo... Prefiero no saber.

Al poco rato vienen Kurt y Santana y nos vamos con ellos. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos los cuatro en traje de baño y nos tumbamos en nuestras toallas. Para mí es tan agradable sentir la calidez de los rayos de sol por mi piel y la brisa marina acariciando mi pelo. Me encanta como huele el mar... Cada vez que vengo a la playa me sirve para relajarme, pero esta vez estoy nerviosa por lo que va a pasar con Blaine y Kurt y porque me siento mal por no tener el valor de proponerle a Santana ser pareja oficial.

Los chicos se van a dar un paseo, sé que es el momento, por lo que le guiño el ojo a mi amigo en señal de apoyo. Espero que todo le vaya bien, aunque he de reconocer que creo que el castaño siente algo por él, pero nunca se sabe. Los estoy observando cuando noto la mano de Santana sobre mi hombro. Me vuelvo hacia ella y la observo, está preciosa. Ella me sonríe y me mira a los ojos. Se acerca a mis labios y comenzamos a besarnos. Ella me recuesta sobre mi toalla y se posiciona sobre mí. Al principio nuestros besos son dulces, pero poco a poco suben de temperatura. Las manos de la morena comienzan a recorrer mi cuerpo, acariciando mi tripa, costado y brazos.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, pero sé que me excito con cada caricia. Mis manos recorren su espalda y la acerco más a mí. Necesito sentirla, quiero que cada centímetro de mi piel la toque. Se separa un poco de mí y me recuerda que no es el mejor lugar para hacer esto y me doy cuenta de que estamos en un lugar público... Es verla y el resto del mundo desaparece.

– ¿Quieres que semos novias oficiales?

La pregunta sale de mi boca sin haberla planeado, sin haber pasado por mi cerebro antes, viaja de mi corazón a mi garganta directamente. Veo su cara de sorpresa y me da miedo que me rechace. Ahora estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. De repente, esboza una sonrisa y asiente con su cabeza antes de volver a besarme... De verdad que no puedo ser más feliz en ese momento, ya somos novias con todas las letras. Ahora la cosa es más oficial... Ya nada será precipitado, todo lo que venga será de manera natural.

Después de mucho rato besándonos decidimos parar porque nos estamos excitando demasiado. Eso no es bueno, aunque tengo la sensación de que no tardaremos mucho en derribar esa barrera, quiero que sea especial. No quiero que nuestra primera vez juntas sea en una playa donde cualquiera nos puede ver, con prisa y con la posibilidad de que Klaine llegue en cualquier momento y nos sorprenda.

Veo que Kurt y Blaine se acercan a nosotras. Mi amigo tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su acompañante parece feliz. Me fijo en el cuello del castaño y veo el colgante que compró el moreno. Eso son grandes noticias, así que sin previo aviso rodeo al ojimiel con mis brazos para celebrarlo mientras le digo que yo me animé a pedírselo a Santana y me dijo que sí. Me levanta del suelo y damos unas vueltas. Cuando me deja en el suelo veo que la latina está abrazando al ojiazul. Cuando se separan, me acerco para abrazar al castaño... Se va a convertir en casi mi cuñado (Blaine es como un hermano para mí), por lo que ya es de la familia. Veo que mi chica también abraza al moreno. Me siento feliz por los cuatro... Si al menos pudiéramos ayudar a Sam a ligar con Rachel...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: CELOS

En estos momentos, Santana y yo estamos de compras. Hemos venido con Kurt y Blaine para que nos aconsejen... Es como tener dos estilistas gratis... El castaño ya sabe bastante del lenguaje de signos, aunque aun hay cosas para las que necesita la ayuda de mis amigos o de mi novia. Me encanta que pasemos tiempo los cuatro, somos tan felices juntos...

Estamos eligiendo ropa en una tienda cuando una chica rubia se acerca a Santana. Se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y veo como se ponen a hablar y a reír. No me gusta esta situación, no sé de que hablan ni quién es ella...

Kurt se acerca a mí y me dice que no me preocupe, que es Quinn, que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. Son sólo amigas. Sin embargo, a mí no me parece que sean sólo amigas... Fueron pareja y puede que aun sienta algo por ella. Puede que sea tonto por mi parte, pero no me la ha presentado... ¿Por qué? ¿Se avergüenza de mí?

La chica se marcha, por lo que deduzco que ya han acabado de hablar... Miro a Santana y ella se sorprende de que esté enfadada... ¿De verdad? Creo que se avecina nuestra primera discusión, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, por lo que seguimos con el día planeado.

Ya estamos las dos en mi habitación, ahora es el momento de hablar. Evidentemente ella con las manos.

– ¿Por qué te has enfadado? – Me pregunta... ¿En serio?

– Ni me has presentado ni me has dicho quién es.

– Lo siento, es que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

– Y en ningún momento has pensado en contarle como te van las cosas últimamente.

– Si, le he contado sobre el trabajo.

– Pero no sobre mí.

– Ella es parte de mi pasado, hace mucho que no hablamos de nuestras vidas amorosas. De verdad que no tienes que preocuparte.

– Quiero estar sola...

– No me voy a ir sin solucionar las cosas.

– Vete por favor.

Ella se va y yo me paso a la habitación de Blaine, él está ya sólo porque Kurt tenía que ir al trabajo y Sam está en una sesión de fotos. Me abrazo a él y me pongo a llorar. Él no me pregunta nada, sabe lo que me pasa. Me acaricia dulcemente y me da besos en el pelo. Me quedo allí mucho rato, pero no puedo pensar en nada que no sea que Santana no me ha presentado a la chica esa y ni siquiera sé el verdadero motivo.

Me debo de haber quedado dormida porque de repente noto como Blaine me pasa suavemente a los brazos de Sam. Eso significa que el rubio ha llegado y el que se va es el ojimiel. Miró a mi mejor amigo y éste me sonríe mientras me abraza. Me vuelvo a tumbar, ésta vez sobre él y no tardo mucho en volver a dormir.

Ya es por la mañana, me visto y me voy al colegio. Con los niños me olvido de todo. No pienso en nada más. Ese día hacemos muñecos de plastilina y luego jugamos con ellos. Se lo pasan muy bien y eso hace que me olvide de mis problemas por unos momentos.

Cuando la clase acaba empiezan a entrar padres a recoger a sus hijos. Yo me voy despidiendo de ellos. En ese momento entra Santana con la rubia... ¿Qué harán aquí? Me saludan con la mano y se sientan en los pupitres a jugar con los niños que todavía quedan. Los pequeños les enseñan sus muñecos muy orgullosas y la morena les dice cosas con las manos.

Todos los niños se han ido y mi novia se acerca a mí con una sonrisa y me da un beso en los labios. Es rápido y casto, pero lleno de cariño... Sé que hace esto por mi enfado, pero no puedo evitar querer aclarar las cosas con ella, la amo demasiado como para seguir enfadada. Me presenta a Quinn y me dice que ha planeado una salida para las tres, para que su novia conozca a una gran amiga. Me siento confusa, yo no sé lo que le dice a la rubia sobre mí y, por la expresión de la ojiverde, ella tampoco sabe lo que le dice de mí... Va a ser una salida rara...

Vamos a un restaurante, no es muy romántico, pero es elegante. Pedimos la comida y el camarero se va. Santana comienza a hablar y mover sus manos, supongo que quiere que las dos la entendamos. Comienza a contar su historia con Quinn, se conocieron en el McKinley y fueron novias durante sus años de instituto. Eran Cheerios y pasaban muchas horas juntas. Sin embargo, al ir a diferentes universidades, la distancia acabó rompiendo su relación y desde entonces eran amigas... No sé por qué pero eso no me reconforta, si al menos hubieran roto por algo más sólido, no sé, una infidelidad o algo, pero por la distancia... ¿Qué pasará cuando no haya distancia?

Santana se va al baño y nos deja solas. No podemos empezar una conversación. Ella saca algo de su bolso y me lo da. Me sonríe mientras lo cojo. Es un sobre, lo abro y en él encuentro una carta. Ella me lo quita, mete la carta otra vez dentro del sobre y me hace un gesto con la mano para que espere. Creo que he entendido lo que quiere, pero será mejor que se lo pregunte.

– ¿Lo abro cuando esté sola?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y yo guardo la carta en mi bolso. La cena termina bien y me voy a casa. Cuando llego a mi habitación no me puedo resistir y abro el sobre.

_Querida Brittany_

_Aun no me conoces, así que me presentaré. Me llamo Quinn Fabrey y soy amiga de Santana. _

_Ella te ama mucho, me atrevería a decir que más de lo que nunca me amó a mí. Sé que debiste sentirte incómoda por lo que pasó en la tienda, pero créeme cuando te digo que no tienes nada que temer, no soy una amenaza para vuestra relación. _

_San y yo nunca hablamos de nuestras relaciones, por eso no te lo ha podido contar, pero estoy casada. Mi mujer y yo esperamos nuestro primer hijo, Kate está embarazada de 5 meses. Sin embargo, tu novia no lo sabe porque llegamos al acuerdo de no contarnos las cosas porque no queremos que ninguna de nosotras se haga ilusiones por algo que no va a poder ser nunca. Tuvimos nuestro momento, pero ahora no somos nada. Es un gran paso el que ha dado al presentarnos, creeme cuando te digo que me sorprendió mucho._

_Me ha contado maravillas sobre ti, por lo que te pido que me des tiempo para aprender el lenguaje de signos, quiero conocerte y presentarte a Kate y que las cuatro podamos compartir nuestras vidas, como amigas. Santana es mi mejor amiga, ahora y siempre, no es mi ex novia, para mí no. Sé que sonará raro, pero es lo que siento y es lo que ella siente. Las dos entendemos que te resultara incómodo y que creas que nuestra relación es rara, pero espero que la entiendas. Aunque debes saber que, si no lo haces, no tengo ningún inconveniente de alejarme y dejaros ser felices juntas._

_Espero verte pronto._

_Besos_

Me siento una estúpida, he juzgado sin conocer... Con lo que me fastidia que los demás hagan eso... Mañana solucionaré las cosas con las dos, espero que todo pueda estar bien.

N/A: Feliz año nuevo a todos. Disfrutar el fin de año con moderación pero con mucha fiesta... Besos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: RECONCILIACIÓN

Me dirijo a la casa de Santana, en estos momentos estoy nerviosa. Necesito pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento y no tengo claro todavía qué decirle. Sé que no debí ser tan celosa, pero no lo pude evitar. Cuando llego a su apartamento, mi novia está sola en la casa. Está preciosa, con un vestido ajustado negro. Hablamos durante un rato. Dejamos las cosas claras y ella me hace ver que tiene la misma relación con Quinn que la que tengo yo con Sam. La verdad es que no me había parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que ella estuviera celosa de mi mejor amigo, pero ella me aclara que no tiene celos, al igual que yo no debería tenerlos. Al final acordamos que las cosas las vamos a hablar a partir de ahora, nada de callarnos o enfadarnos antes de tiempo. La amo y a veces es inevitable sentir celos, pero no debo dejarme dirigir por ellos porque lo único que puedo conseguir es fastidiar la relación tan bonita que tenemos, a partir de ahora me controlaré un poco y confiaré en ella. Al fin y al cabo, la confianza es la base de cualquier relación.

Cuando todo queda aclarado, me acerco a sus labios, se han convertido en mi adicción. Comienzo con un beso lento y dulce. Nuestros labios bailan juntos la danza del amor. Mi lengua entra en su boca y exploro cada rincón como si fuera la primera vez que entro allí. Mis manos suben y bajan por su espalda suavemente, mientras las suyas sujetan firmemente mi cintura. Antes de darme cuenta, he bajado la cremallera de su vestido. Ella abandona mis labios para abordar mi cuello. Deja allí besos y caricias con su lengua. Decido meter mi mano por el hueco que dejó la cremallera para poder tocar su piel, es tan suave.

Ella desabrocha mi blusa con suavidad. Antes de que me la quite, me levanto y nos vamos a su habitación. No creo que venga nadie, pero nunca se sabe. Me tumba delicadamente en la cama. Todos nuestros gestos están llenos de amor. Termina de quitarme la blusa y me besa el cuello. Me estoy excitando mucho, pero esta vez no nos vamos a detener. Es un avance en nuestra relación que se tenía que dar, llevamos tiempo juntas y no podemos retrasarlo más.

Le quito el vestido y ella me quita el pantalón. Me besa en la tripa, haciéndome cosquillas. Sus manos recorren mis piernas, erizándome la piel. Necesito todo de ella y me siento ansiosa. Mi paciencia se acaba y paso de la dulzura a la pasión. La guío hasta mis labios y la beso como hace mucho tiempo que no beso a nadie. La pasión domina nuestros movimientos, pero también se nota nuestro amor.

Las dos estamos tumbadas en la cama, en ropa interior, explorando el cuerpo de la otra. Es la primera vez que llegamos a este grado de intimidad, por lo que vamos a disfrutar de nuestros cuerpos sin prisas, con pasión y amor. Beso su cuello y la rodeo con mis piernas y brazos, juntándola más a mí. Necesito sentirla, mi piel desea estar en contacto con ella. La libero de mi agarre y suelto su sujetador. Ella me ayuda a quitárselo y comienzo a tocar sus senos, provocando aun más excitación en ella. No la puedo oír, pero sé que emite gemidos de placer, al igual que yo.

Poco a poco nos deshacemos de las prendas que quedan y nos encontramos tumbadas totalmente desnudas. Se acomoda mejor encima mía y comienza a masturbarme. Cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar por el placer. Noto como me besa el pecho y acelera los movimientos de su dedo sobre mi clítoris. Sé que pronto llegaré al orgasmo. Mi respiración se acelera, se me nubla la visión, mi corazón late con fuerza, mis músculos se tensan, mi boca emite un fuerte gemido y entonces me relajo. Mi novia me ha llevado a alcanzar el placer de una manera sencilla pero efectiva.

Me giro con ella, de manera que ahora soy yo la que queda arriba. Me centro en besar sus labios y bajo poco a poco hasta encontrarme con sus pechos. Me entretengo en sus pezones, intentando estimularla. La miro para asegurarme de que le gusta lo que hago y ella asiente para que continúe. Normalmente los gemidos y las palabras guían a los amantes, pero en mi caso, debo buscar otras maneras de encontrar los puntos de placer de mi novia.

Sigo bajando hasta llegar a su bajo vientre. Sin pensármelo dos veces ataco su clítoris con mi lengua. La zona está muy húmeda por la excitación que tiene. Pongo una de mis manos en su tripa, más para sentir su ritmo de respiración, que me guiará para saber cuando le gustan mis movimientos y cuando llega al orgasmo. Siento como se acelera su respiración y decido meter mi lengua dentro de ella. Sé que le ha gustado mi atrevimiento. Utilizo uno de mis dedos para seguir estimulando su clítoris y acelero mis movimientos. Noto como se tensa debajo de mí y sujeta la mano que tengo sobre su vientre. Sé que está a punto de llegar y no me voy a detener. Poco después tira de mí y la miro, está sonrojada y me sonríe. Me hace un gesto indicándome que ya ha llegado. Me incorporo y la beso. Ese beso tiene sabor a ella. Al principio nuestros besos son dulces, pero pronto volvemos a sentir el deseo. Tengo la sensación de que somos insaciables. Aunque reconozco que nunca tendré suficiente de ella.

Me coloco de manera que nuestros sexos se tocan y con un movimiento consigo sentir placer. Veo que ella también lo siente por lo que sigo con los movimientos. Ella me sorprende metiendo dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, de manera que con cada movimiento siento la fricción de éstos. Beso sus labios. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo siente el placer y el amor que me produce esta chica. Va a volverme loca.

No puedo pensar en nada que no sea su cuerpo. No puedo sentir nada que no sea su amor. No puedo ver nada que no sean sus ojos. Así me encuentro hasta que las dos llegamos al orgasmo juntas. Me muevo para no estar sobre ella y me tumbo a su lado. Nos dormimos juntas y abrazadas.

Noto que una mano me toca dulcemente la cara. Sé que es mi novia, por lo que abro los ojos. Ella me mira con mucho amor. No sé por qué demonios tuve que tener dudas. Me ama a mí y a nadie más. Es lo que más quiero y yo soy igual de importante para ella... Me explica que Blaine está fuera y se va a ir a casa, por si me quiero ir con él o prefiero quedarme aquí con ella a dormir. Le digo que prefiero la segunda opción y veo que mueve los labios, diciendo algo. Me vuelvo y veo a Kurt que está en la puerta de la habitación. Me sonríe y se va, dejándonos solas otra vez. Me apetece repetir lo que hemos hecho minutos u horas antes... Realmente no sé cuanto a tardado... Beso a Santana y noto que poco a poco todos nuestros movimientos se van volviendo más pasionales... Parece que al final voy a tener lo que quiero...

N/A: Gabu, gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Besos

A los demás, gracias por los follow y favoritos de esta historia. Dejadme comentarios para saber que os parece el fic. Besos


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: NUEVAS ESPERANZAS

Estoy esperando al siguiente tren en el metro de Nueva York. Lo sé, pero no tengo más remedio, tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad por un trabajo. Cuando me siento en el tren no puedo evitar leer el periódico de la persona que va al lado... Es un hombre gordo con gafas... Un tanto desagradable... Un titular me llama la atención, "Se consigue crear un implante que permite a los sordos recuperar la audición".

– Disculpe, ¿Podría decirme que periódico está leyendo?

– El Daily News.

Me dedico todo el viaje a pensar en mi novia. Si a Britt le pudieran poner ese implante... Ella podría oír... Seguro que podríamos ir a ver a Blaine y Rach al musical que están haciendo... Sé que le haría ilusión. Además podría enseñarle a bailar y podríamos ir a algún bar a disfrutar de la música... Definitivamente la llevaría a un concierto... Ah, además podríamos ir al cine... Tengo unas ganas de verla para contárselo.

Pasa todo el día muy despacio, estoy deseando que llegue la noche para poder ver a mi rubia. No me puedo concentrar y estoy un poco desesperada. Por fin me encuentro en su casa, con el periódico en la mano. Llamo al timbre y me abre Blaine.

– Hola Hobbit... ¿Está mi chica?

– Lo siento, aun no ha regresado... Ha ido con Sam a una sesión de fotos. ¿Quieres pasar y esperarla aquí? – Me dice él.

– Vale... ¿No está Kurt? – Pregunto mientras paso y me quito el abrigo y abro el armario para colgarlo. No necesito que nadie me indique donde están las cosas en esta casa, ya la conozco bastante bien.

– No, tenía cosas que hacer... Hemos quedado en una hora, supongo que para entonces ya habrá llegado Britt... Si no te puedes quedar aquí esperándola. No hay problema... Lo único que a mí me sabe malo dejarte sola... Tal vez pueda hablar con Kurt... – Los dos nos dirigimos al salón y nos sentamos en el sillón...

– Ni hablar, vosotros salir a divertiros, yo la esperaré... Si te fías de dejarme sola en tu casa...

– Claro que sí... – Lo miré extrañada. – En serio, Santana, confío en ti... Piensa que te he confiado lo tercero más valioso en mi vida...

– ¿El qué? Tu no me has dado nada...

– A Britt, te he confiado a Britt... No te dejaría estar con ella si no confiase en ti... – ¿Es en serio? Este chico sí que ama a mi rubia...

– ¿Las otras dos cosas valiosas que tienes son Sam y Kurt?

– Si...

– Hay que ver que cursi que eres... – No puedo permitir que piense que me gusta la situación...

– Yo también te quiero.

Seguimos hablando durante una hora, hasta que su novio vino a buscarlo.

– Santana... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta mi mejor amigo después de haber saludado y besado a su pareja.

– Me acabo de acostar con Blaine y quería ver la cara que se te quedaba... ¿En serio no sabes qué hago aquí? – De verdad, no hace falta ser Einstein para saber que estoy esperando a mi novia.

– Perdona... Si te molestamos nos lo dices... Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esta no es tu casa. – Dice el ojiazul.

– No me había dado cuenta. – A veces desespera un poco... Se vuelve hacia Blaine.

– ¿La vas a dejar aquí sola?

– Si, ¿tan raro es? – Responde el moreno... Debo reconocer que cada vez me cae mejor... Puede llegar a ser un buen amigo... ¿Llegaré a ser lo cuarto a lo que más quiere en este mundo...? Pero que estoy pensando, al final no me importa tanto... ¿no?

– Tú verás, pero no me responsabilizo de lo que pueda hacer... – Dice Hummel.

– Yo confío en ella. – Me mira y me guiña un ojo... En serio, no entiendo a Anderson. ¿Qué he hecho yo para ganarme su confianza?

La parejita feliz se va y yo me quedo viendo la televisión. Quince minutos después llegan los dos rubios, riendo de algo.

– Hola, ¿de qué os reís? – Le pregunto a Sam porque mi chica está de espaldas colgando las cosas en el armario y no me ve.

– Nada, es que el taxista ha empezado a hablar intentando ligar con Britt. Yo le iba traduciendo lo que le decía, pero ella no quería que supiera que lo traducía. Cuando hemos llegado le ha preguntado si saldría con él y yo le he dicho que a mi novia no le coquetea nadie y que se libraba de mi golpe porque es sorda y no se había enterado... Ella cree que he sido un poco cruel... Pero que quieres que te diga... Me gustas más tú como su novia... – Espera un momento... Este chico también confía en mí... Pero si apenas he pasado tiempo con ellos... Aunque creo que les he cogido cariño... Y cuidan de mi novia, algo que es de agradecer...

Brittany se vuelve y me ve, se le dibuja la mayor de las sonrisas. Me saluda con la mano y a mí se me olvida hasta de respirar... Y pensar que hace poco estuve a punto de perderla por sus celos... No sé que le hizo cambiar de opinión, pero me alegra que haya entendido mi relación con Quinn.

Me levanto y cojo el periódico. Nos vamos a su habitación para tener más intimidad y le cuento lo que he leído en el periódico, además de enseñarle el reportaje.

– San... No deberías hacerte ilusiones con estas cosas... Puede que no sirva en mi caso.

La miro y le pregunto con mis manos si no quiere intentarlo.

– Claro que sí, es sólo que... Me duele pensar que si luego no funciona te vas a sentir decepcionada... Además, no quiero que eso afecte a nuestra relación... Estamos muy bien así.

Mis manos se mueven solas, sin que yo me de cuenta... Le digo que la amo tal cual es, pero que no puedo renunciar a darle una mejor vida... No es que estemos mal, pero sé que su vida mejorará cuando pueda escuchar...

Seguimos la conversación con otros temas menos conflictivos, además de que tenemos una sesión de besos y de sexo, pero eso ya es otra historia...

Al día siguiente...

Me encuentro en el mejor hospital de todo Nueva York. Tengo una cita con el Dr Grant. Me han dicho que él puede orientarme sobre el implante. Estoy nerviosa, me gustaría mucho que funcione...

– ¿Santana Lopez? – Una enfermera pregunta. Yo me levanto y la sigo. Me dirige a un despacho donde se encuentra un hombre de unos 50 años, su pelo es moreno y tiene muchas canas.

– Siéntese por favor. – Hago lo que me pide. Durante un rato, le cuento el motivo por el que estoy aquí.

– Me gustaría conocer a su novia. Creo que podemos ayudarla.

Salgo de la consulta agradeciéndole al doctor. Voy corriendo hacia la escuela donde trabaja para darle la noticia. Espero pacientemente a que llegue el recreo y poder hablar con ella. Cuando salen todos los niños, ella me ve y se acerca a mí. No le doy un beso porque no quiero crearle problemas en el trabajo, no es que sean homófobos, pero no sabemos como van a reaccionar los padres de los niños. Le cuento lo que me ha dicho el doctor. Veo en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de esperanza, por mucho que quiera ocultarlo con palabras cautas. Sé que todo estará bien, sobre todo porque la tengo a mi lado...

N/A: Gracias a Gabu y Pao por vuestros comentarios...

En cuanto a lo que me dice Pao sobre que hay pocos fics Brittana, no es el primero en decirmelo y reconozco que me sorprende... No conozco mucho este fandom porque solo leo klaine (brittana solo las escribo). Sin embargo, en el foro en el que empecé a publicar mis fics son más numerosos los fic brittana (al menos eso creo). Allí hay muchos (creo que más que Klaine, pero no estoy segura). No es por hacer publicidad, pero si queréis leer fics brittana y no encontráis, tal vez allí tengais algo... No sé si lo conocereis, el foro se llama gleeklatino... (buscarlo en google, ya que no se pueden poner enlaces aquí) Aprovecho para contaros que allí tengo uno que no puedo subir aquí por cuestion de normas de fanfiction (no se puede subir dos veces la misma historia con distintos protagonistas y el original de esa historia es mío y es klaine...). Mi fic se llama Amor en Roma y estaría en el apartado de fics terminados... La pena es que para comentar debéis registraros... Aunque si lo leeis y quereis decirme algo, podeis hacerlo por este fic sin problema (o mensaje privado si teneis cuenta en fanfiction). Espero haber ayudado en algo... Me siento rara haciéndo publicidad de un foro que no es mío, pero más aun de un fic mío...

Por último, que sepais que el implante realmente existe y hay muchos videos y reportajes sobre las reacciones que tienen niños y adultos al escuchar por primera vez un sonido...


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: ¿FUNCIONARÁ?

Estamos en la sala del hospital esperando comprobar si el implante funciona. Estoy muy nerviosa, no puedo creer que si todo va bien, pronto escucharé hablar a Santana. Hemos hablado mucho sobre lo que me va a decir. ¿Cuáles serán sus primeras palabras? Las dos llegamos a la misma conclusión, queremos lo mismo. Por lo que ha sido fácil decidirlo.

Veo que Santana se levanta, por lo que supongo que nos han llamado. Las dos nos sentamos en una mesa preparadas para seguir las indicaciones del doctor. Nos sentamos de manera que ella queda en frente de mí. Empiezan a hacer algo con el ordenador. En ese instante el médico le hace un gesto a mi novia. Llegó el momento de saber si voy a poder escuchar.

– Te quiero.

Me quedo congelada. No sé que decir, mis lágrimas comienzan a salir. La he escuchado. He podido oír su hermosa voz diciendo dos palabras que solo pueden hacerme feliz. Ella se da cuenta de que la he podido escuchar y me abraza. Las dos lloramos sin separarnos, pero nuestras lágrimas distan mucho de ser de tristeza. Ahora quedan muchas cosas por hacer, tengo que descubrir un mundo nuevo y, si soy sincera, estoy deseando hacerlo. Después de ajustar el volumen y la calidad del sonido para que pueda escuchar lo mejor posible, salimos de allí.

Nuestros amigos nos esperan en una cafetería en frente del hospital. Santana y yo queríamos que este momento fuera íntimo, pero ellos no querían perdérselo, por lo que acordamos esta solución intermedia. Entramos las dos, ella tiene los ojos un poco rojos y se nota que ha llorado. Supongo que yo estoy igual. Veo la cara de los cuatro mirándonos directamente, intentando descifrar nuestras expresiones. Somos demasiado obvias porque enseguida me encuentro los brazos de Sam rodeándome. Noto que él también está emocionado por la noticia y al separarnos veo unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Se las quito rápidamente, a lo que él me dice:

– Estoy tan feliz por ti... Me alegro tanto...

Cuando me libero de los brazos de mi amigo, es Blaine el que se acerca a mí. Pocas veces he visto ese brillo que tiene ahora en sus ojos. Sé que se alegra tanto como yo. Nuestro abrazo es intenso y lleno de lágrimas por parte de los dos ¿Me quedaré seca de tanto llorar? Blaine prefiere que las primeras palabras que me dirija queden entre nosotros por lo que me las dice en un susurro.

– Te lo mereces, eres la persona más dulce que conozco... Te quiero muchísimo.

Kurt sustituye a su novio en cuanto nos separamos. Él es el que más está llorando de todos... Parece que me he ganado a los amigos de Santana. Eso me gusta. Su aprobación es algo importante, como sé que para mi chica es importante el cariño de Sam y Blaine. El castaño me hace una pregunta a la que le he dado muchas vueltas.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Tienes muchas cosas que querrás experimentar...

– Claro que quiero hacer muchas cosas, pero poco a poco... Aunque si hay una que me gustaría hacer esta misma noche.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntaron todos a la vez.

– ¿Podéis conseguir entradas para ver Les Miserablés?

El moreno sale para ver que puede hacer mientras Rachel y yo nos abrazamos...

Antes de la hora de comer, llega un momento que he esperado mucho tiempo. Llamo a mis padres por teléfono. Mi madre no para de llorar desde que descuelga el teléfono. Sabía que iba a probar el implante, pero eso no quita que se emocione cuando se da cuenta de que la escucho. Mi padre es más contenido, pero aun así noto su felicidad, llevaban desde que nací esperando que algo así pasara.

Son las 6 de la tarde. Llevo 7 horas escuchando sonidos a mi alrededor. Algunos son bonitos, como las voces de mis amigos... No sabía que todos cantaban... Me han dedicado una canción muy bonita... Bueno, al menos a mi me ha gustado, no entiendo mucho de música. Me gustaría aprender, así que le he pedido a Kurt, Blaine y Rachel que me enseñen. Pero de momento, tengo que investigar un poco más con los sonidos antes de intentarlo.

Otros sonidos son un poco desagradables, como el que producen los coches o las alarmas. Nueva York es muy ruidosa y parece totalmente diferente... Es como si hubiera pasado de ver una película muda a una con sonido. Hay más matices que puedo percibir.

En las afueras del teatro estamos Santana, el castaño, Sam y yo. Hemos conseguido cuatro entradas para ver los pequeños papeles que tienen nuestros amigos. Estoy temblando de los nervios, estoy emocionada. Santana lo nota y me rodea con sus brazos.

– Tranquila. Sólo son Rach y Blaine. Una enana y un Hobbit... Aun me sigo preguntando por qué no los eligieron para grabar El Señor de los Anillos...

– No seas mala. – Defiendo a mis amigos.

– Entonces relájate...

Le hago caso, bueno, lo intento. Lo que sí consigo es disimular un poco mejor mis nervios. Entramos y ocupamos nuestros asientos. No son muy buenos, pero es lo mejor que han podido conseguir con tan poco tiempo. La primera en aparecer es la castaña... Menuda voz... Me encanta como interpreta el papel... Es fantástica. Sin embargo, para mí todo queda eclipsado cuando sale Blaine. Puede que no sea realmente objetiva, me deje guiar por mi cariño hacia él y no entienda nada de música, pero mientras él está en el escenario, para mí es imposible mirar a otro actor... y eso que él no es protagonista...

Cuando acaba la representación, me levanto y no paro de aplaudir. Uno a uno, los actores van saludando. Cuando lo hacen mis amigos, aumento la intensidad de los golpes de mis manos.

Salimos del teatro e invito a Santana a mi casa, ahora tengo que hacer otra cosa que me apetece muchísimo... Siendo sincera, era una de las primeras cosas que quería hacer después de ponerme el implante. Quiero hacer el amor con mi novia. Ahora no tendré que buscar maneras de saber lo que quiere y necesita. Serán sus gemidos y palabras las que me guíen...

Blaine se ha ido a casa de Kurt y Sam ha salido a ligar, por lo que Santana y yo nos quedamos a solas. Vamos a mi habitación y comenzamos a quitarnos la ropa. Esa noche nos entregamos con pasión, dulzura y amor.

Puede que a partir de ahora mi vida cambie, pero con ella a mi lado, no temo nada. Sé que todo irá bien porque el amor no tiene barreras...

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic. Siento avisar así, pero este ha sido el final del fic. Pronto subiré el epílogo para finalizarlo. He intentado encontrar más historia para poderlo seguir, pero no lo he conseguido. Prefiero que tenga este final a que acabe aburriendo. Las despedidas las dejo para el epílogo. Besos

Pao, me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que el final no te haya decepcionado. Besos

Gabu, espero que te haya gustado el final. Soy consciente de lo que has dicho de gleeklatino, pero me decían que había pocos fic brittana y yo los mandé allí, si me hubieran hablado de fics de otras parejas que no sean klaine o brittana no hubiera hablado del foro, la mayoría de fics allí son de esas parejas (incluidos los míos). Besos


	11. Chapter 11

EPÍLOGO

Santana: Qué queréis que os diga... Soy feliz. Llevo cinco años con la mejor chica del mundo y en estos momentos está esperándome para que entre en la sala del juzgado donde definitivamente nos convertiremos en matrimonio. En este tiempo hemos tenido algunos problemas, pero nada que no hayamos podido superar juntas. Supongo que será mejor que os haga un resumen de lo ocurrido.

Al final Quinn y Britt se llevan genial. Una vez solucionaron las cosas y cuando mi rubia consiguió escuchar comenzaron a conocerse y ahora son amigas. Me alegra mucho porque todas podemos quedar juntas y divertirnos, no tengo que decirle adiós a mi mejor amiga...

Sam... Le presentamos a Mercedes y se enamoraron perdidamente. Están muy bien juntos, llevan 2 años. El rubio se mudó a Los Ángeles por trabajo y le pedimos a 'Cedes que lo acogiera en su casa y ya ves... Nunca lo imaginamos.

Me da un poco de pena por Rachel, pero ella realmente no estuvo enamorada de Sam, por lo que no hay problema... Ella ahora está con un bailarín de la obra en la que participa, ahora sí, como protagonista.

Kurt y Blaine siguen juntos, algo que no es de extrañar. Es la segunda pareja más enamorada que he visto en la vida... Después de Britt y yo, por supuesto... Mi mejor amigo se ha decidido y le va a pedir que se case con él... Algo que me encanta, que tome las riendas de su vida en vez de esperar que sea él quien se lo pida... El moreno es un amor y sé que lo va a cuidar... Al final puedo decir que nos llevamos de maravilla y me he convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida... Y bueno, Porcelana sigue siendo él mismo, no ha cambiado.

Brittany: Que nerviosa estoy. Nuestra familia y amigos están aquí para acompañarnos en nuestra boda...¡Nuestra Boda! ¿Os lo podéis creer? Sam y Blaine están esperando a la novia conmigo. En ese momento, ella entra acompañada de Rachel y Kurt... Puede que nuestra elección de padrinos y damas de honor sea un tanto rara, pero al final lo que cuenta es que los cuatro están a nuestro lado. Normalmente las niñas sueñan con el día de su boda. Yo desde luego nunca la imaginé así... Nunca pensé que sería capaz de escuchar a la mujer que amo decir esas dos palabras que me hacen la mujer más feliz del mundo...

– Santana, ¿Quieres a Brittany en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte os separe?

– Si, quiero.

– Brittany, ¿Quieres a Santana en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte os separe?

– Si, quiero.

– Por el poder que me otorga el Estado de Nueva York yo os declaro matrimonio. Podéis besaros.

En ese momento me acerco a los labios de mi chica y le doy un beso dulce. No quiero ir más allá porque no creo que sea el momento indicado, pero estoy deseando que llegue la noche de bodas...

Sin embargo, ahora nos queda la recepción. Allí compartimos con nuestros familiares y amigos

Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Blaine y Sam fueron, son y serán los mejores amigos. Pronto las chicas se irán a una playa paradisíaca de luna de miel. El ojiazul le propondrá matrimonio al moreno que aceptará de inmediato con gran felicidad. El rubio afianzará su relación con Mercedes, pero tardarán algo más en comprometerse. Por su parte, la relación de la castaña con su bailarín no durará mucho. Pronto conocerá a un actor que moverá todo sus sentimientos.

Puede que el futuro de los seis sea algo incierto, pero juntos podrán superar todas las barreras.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic... Siento haber acabado con él tan rápido, pero prefiero esto a que por intentar alargarlo se vuelva aburrido.

Gabu, muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me han animado mucho... En cuanto a tu pregunta, si te gusta leer Klaine, tengo muchos fics de esa pareja ya publicados, además de uno Brittana y Klaine (visita mi perfil aquí y tendrás más información, aunque en gleeklatino soy más activa que aquí porque tengo más lectores...) En cuanto a Brittana, no sé cuando volveré, pero es posible que escriba algo... Yo soy Klainer y me centro en ellos ahora con varios fics que tengo... Pero en cuanto pueda volveré a Brittana (aunque sea adaptando una de mis historias...). Espero que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar... De todos modos, entenderé que no leas nada Klaine (cuando hablaste de gleeklatino mencionaste parejas de chicas, por lo que deduzco que eso es lo que lees). Besos


End file.
